


Monster of Fear and Loathing

by WingKalas



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingKalas/pseuds/WingKalas
Summary: Gorgon has a hunger that she requires to be satiated, and her Master is what she craves to devour; but is she truly the monster that she says she is, or is her madness masking her true appearance?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Monster of Fear and Loathing

“Ahuhu~ oh, _Master_ , don't you know what you've done?”, the massive snake woman said, towering over the Master of Chaldea.  
“Of course I do; I gave my favorite Servant all the power she could want, ascended her into her most beautiful form. I even tried to make sure she was as happy as she could be, ensuring that her sisters did not cross paths with her,” he replies, which Gorgon hisses slightly at.  
“You...you did all of that for me? _Lies!_ You're _lying_ right now!”, she scowls, visibly becoming angry and baring her teeth at her Master. “I _told you_ I would devour you whole, that I would enjoy the meal that you would give me-”  
“And then disappear without a trace?”, he replied, raising an eyebrow. “I don't know about you, but I think that returning to the Throne after all this time that I've put into you would be a waste, don't you? And, if I truly thought you a monster, do you not think that I would simply unsummon you, Gorgon, monster of myth, devourer of siblings and slain by Perseus?”  
“Ghhh-! How dare you bring that wretched man up now! I should kill you for that!”  
“Then do it. End me, and also yourself, since our fates are intertwined now; you kill me, and your borrowed lifespan ends here and now, doing that which you feel you were born to do. But I don't think you yourself wish to harm me; you still have a bit of your humanity left in you. When I first ascended you, you told me that I mean a lot to you as a Master, and that you would protect me above all else. Is that not true anymore, now that I have made you as powerful as you once were?”  
The purple-haired monster growled and thrashed about, screaming wordlessly due to the pure rage and bitterness that her Master's words instilled into her, and for a couple of minutes, all she could do was demolish her surroundings, her room in Chaldea built to withstand her monstrous strength. Finally, beat out and worn from her anger, she slid onto her side and looked at her Master, the young man still smiling as he held out his hand.  
“You told me once that you treasured me enough not to turn me to stone with your Mystic Eyes. That's enough for me to trust you, Gorgon.”  
  
 _Kill him_ , the voices in her head said. _Kill him and be free of this place; your bonds only shackle you to his bidding. You are far stronger than he will ever be, so do as your blood tells you to and kill him! Devour your Master, just like you devoured your sisters beforehand; end his life and continue your own._  
No, she thought to herself, remembering how he had treated both of her younger selves, and how this one young man saw Medusa not as a beast to be feared, or as a creature to be pitied; he saw her as a woman, as a person, and that was what made him special to her. Gorgon didn't want to end his life because they were not on the same ground in that sense. He was right; he could have unsummoned her at any time, but he made her stronger until she was at her full power, able to destroy most anything with the greatest of ease, and yet...he still looked at her the same way that he had from the first day, when she had said that she would kill him were it not for him being her Master.  
Maybe...maybe she was a hero, deep down, and though the hunger to devour her Master would never, ever truly go away, she at least understood his desire to keep her around now.  
“Master...”, she asked, her Medusa side showing, if not just for a brief moment of respite through her monstrous insanity, reaching her hand out to allow her Master to help Gorgon get back to her upright position.  
“Yes?”, he said, looking at Gorgon with a smile crossing his lips, to which the large woman smiled back.  
“Am I...an important part of Chaldea, Master?”  
“Of course. You're one of the most important members here, Gorgon, you and both Medusas. I will continue to give you my power until the end, I swear it.”  
“Good. Because I'm getting hungry, and I require mana. You understand, yes?”  
“Of course; though here in Chaldea, shouldn't you be fine?”  
“Did you forget how quickly I burn through my reserves, Master?!”, she asks, slightly angry with him, but he nods. “Very well, Gorgon, I will help as best I can. I can't do a lot for you, but I will attempt whatever I can, fair?”  
“Hmmm...fine. Leave once you are finished, I grow weary of your face.”  
  
This Master was different than most others she had come to despise; most of them would have called her a monster, a freak, or otherwise enraged her so much that her hunger overcame her and she ended up eating them, or feeding her Master's bloodied chunks to her snakes. But this one...this one was worth far more alive than dead, she thought with a smile. _If he plays his cards right, he may end up being my servant, muhuhu~_ , Gorgon thought to herself, a plan hatching in her mind. Perhaps there was more positives to serving this Master than she had thought initially, and that was enough to sate her hunger...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I thought of while looking through Gorgon's My Room lines and realizing that she says you mean something to her in her 1st Ascension, but threatens to eat you once you fully Ascend her, as well as other lines that she has. I simply thought that it was odd that she would treasure you early on in your relationship, unless it was her Madness Enhancement that made her that way; and so, you get Medusa Gorgon, the monster who sees her Master not as food, but as someone to respect for believing in a monster such as her and believing that she, too, has a good side.


End file.
